Color image displays are of two general types. In a first type, exemplified by a typical direct view cathode ray tube color display, all color image components are displayed simultaneously. Thus, an image model, e.g., a CCIR-601 signal, defines the luminance and chrominance of each image pixel at a particular time. The motion image is therefore presented as a time sequence of color image frames.
In a second type of color image display, color image planes are displayed sequentially. This type of system is employed, for example, in certain single panel image projection systems, in which light of various colors sequentially illuminates a common spatial light modulator. The spatial image modulator, therefore, modulates the intensity of each respective color component of a pixel sequentially and independently, which is perceived as a color motion image.
Sequential color displays work well as long as one pixel is being observed during an entire frame time. When a moving object is present, the eyes are focussing on this object, and the eyes start tracking the motion. The color breakup artifact that an observer notices at that moment is caused due to tracking of the motion by the eyes, i.e. the eyes follow a moving object by rotating the head and eyes while keeping this object focussed on the same position on the retina.
Color sequential displays display the Red, Green, Blue (RGB) colors alternating during a frame time, as represented in FIG. 1. This frame time might have a small delay for each successive row, depending on the way the color sequential illumination is implemented, but this time delay is generally considered negligible. The image pixels are observed at different time moments within a frame period, and thus might display different video data for the RGB colors other than the intended one. If this happens when the video data of these pixels changes, at that moment a color break-up artifact is visible.
JP 08-123355 A, published May 17, 1996, relates to a motion compensation system for a plasma display panel. In this system, the image motion artifact caused by the tracking of the human eye of motion of a displayed object between successive frames, in a display system having pulse modulated gray scale generation, representing a plurality of image subframes differing in brightness, is corrected by calculating object motion and moving the object within the image for correction at the time of display.
The following references are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety:
W. Bruls, A. van der Werf, R. Kleihorst, T. Friedrich, E. Salomons and F. Jorritsma, “A single-chip MPEG-2 encoder for consumer storage applications” Digest of the ICCE, 1997, Chicago, pp. 262-263.
G. de Haan and H. Huijgen, “Motion estimation for TV picture enhancement”, in Signal Processing of HDTV III, (H. Yasuda and L. Chiariglione, eds.), Elseviers Science Publishers B.V., 1992, pp. 241-248.
G. de Haan, J. Kettenis, and B. Deloore, “IC for motion compensated 100 Hz TV, with a smooth motion movie-mode”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. 42, May 1996, pp. 165-174.
G. de Haan, P. W. A. C. Biezen and O. A. Ojo, “An Evolutionary Architecture for Motion-Compensated 100 Hz Television,” in IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems for Video Technology, Vol. 5, No. 3, June 1995, pages 207-217.
“Motion—compensated picture signal interpolation”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,300, Inventors: G. de Haan, P. Biezen, A. Ojo, and H. Huijgen.
G. de Haan, P. Biezen, H. Huijgen, and O. Ojo, “True motion estimation with 3-D recursive search block-matching,” IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems for Video Technology, vol. 3, No. 5, October 1993, pp. 368-388.
G. de Haan, P. W. A. C. Biezen, H. Huijgen and O. A. Ojo, “Graceful Degradation in Motion-Compensated Field-Rate Conversion” in Proceedings of the International Workshop on HDTV, Ottawa, Canada, 1993, pages 249-256.
JP 06-46358, 18.2.1994, “Liquid Crystal Driving Device”, Masao Kawamura. (Moving image emphasis system).
WO 96/35294, “Motion Compensated Filtering”, 7 Nov. 1996, Timothy Borer (Motion compensated filtering of interlace video). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,194; 4,862,266; and 4,862,267.